DE 10 2014 109 351 B3 discloses a plug connector with a protective conductor bridge. The protective conductor bridge serves as a connection between two PE contacts in a plastic housing. It has to be mounted on the side of the plug insert.
DE 100 09 749 B4 discloses a contact fastening for rectangular plug connectors in which a means for bringing a PE contact into contact is also disclosed. In this case, the PE contact is engaged in its own chamber and aligned with a flange opening and a spring element.
DE 10 2013 113 976 B4 discloses a mounting frame with a connection region for a PE contact. The metallic design of the mounting frame means that earthing is guaranteed within a metallic housing.
The disadvantage of the prior art is that in the solutions known in the art, the PE contact cannot be used with a plastics mounting frame.
The German Patent and Trademark Office has conducted a search of the following prior art in the priority application relating to the present application: DE 10 2015 106 416 B3 and DE 10 2014 109 351 B3 which has already been mentioned above.